Second Chances
by Beckylovex
Summary: What if Danielle was given a second chance to be with her mother?Would she get her happily ever after? Or will her dreams of a real famiy be shattered?
1. Chapter 1

DPOV

I felt numb. I thought I was going to die with the pain. My own mother had thrown me out on the street because she didn't believe me; I didn't want anything else all I wanted was for her to tell her she loved me. I walked out of Stacy's house; I was going home where somebody loved me. I kept walking until I heard her voice

"Danielle!"But earlier that voice was filled with hate and venom so I ignored it and kept walking.

"Danielle!"I turned around and saw her,

"Baby" it dawned on me, she found the locket, she knew. I smiled and started coming towards her but suddenly I heard the screech of tyres and turned around, it was directly in its path I froze in shock. I wanted to close my eyes but I didn't,

"DANIELLE!"

I felt the car smash into me and me fall onto the cold hard concrete, my mother ran up to me and held me in her arms I felt unbearable pain from my whole body. Black spots appeared before my vision

"Danielle! No, no" I heard Stacy's heels coming towards me,

"Go! Go and get some help! Get a doctor, get an ambulance!"I heard the desperation in her voice I didn't hear much after that ,the voices that I heard were muffled but I focused more on Ronnie's voice, I tried to steady my breathing I looked up and saw Ronnie's face distorted in pain

"Danielle, Danielle" hearing her saying my name over again comforted me,

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. If I'd known I would have never given you up. It's cursed my whole life. My whole life I've been dreaming of this, I've dreaming of you" I felt so happy, so loved but I knew I was dying and I never wanted anything more from Ronnie to actually say it and mean it.

"It's gonna be ok. We're going to spend lots of time together. Me and you. Living together like mother and daughter" You have no idea how it felt, my mother who was talking about a future we would never have. I wanted to say I loved her one last time but she beat me before I could say it…

"Don't try and speak" It took me all the strength before the blackness completely overtook me…

"Mum…"but I was too weak and faded away as Ronnie shouted at Janine. I tried to hold on but I kept slipping and I was surrounded by a white light. I stood up and I was no longer in pain,the wetness in my hair was gone and I wore a long white dress. An elderly looking man came up to me and embraced

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're in heaven" but I couldn't be dead could I? …


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

"Who are you?" I asked

"God" I just stared at him stunned, I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't.

"b-but I can't be dead, I don't want to be dead!"I started to sob. God gently put his arm around me

"Do you want to go back to your mother?" he questioned softly

"More than anything in the world" I replied

"Well if I were say… to grant that request would you go back and live your life to the fullest?"

"You have my word on it" I would do anything to be with my mother, with Ronnie…

"I want to show you something" suddenly the clouds around disappeared and we were in a room I saw Ronnie and dad walking into a room with just blinds on one side of the walls, he nodded and a man opened the blinds and I saw my body, I just stared at it in shock and suddenly hot tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Please…I want to go back" I managed to say in between sobs.

"Remember live your life" and with that darkness overtook me… and I felt pain, immense pain coming from my head and side. I tried to move my hand but I couldn't and I tried to open my eyes and with lots of effort I opened my eyes. The light was very bright, I heard a scream and I turned my head and there was Ronnie as white as a ghost…

RPOV

I felt my heart split when I saw her just laying there, my daughter dead…I pressed against the glass wanting to hold her I watched her… wait I swear I just saw her eyelids flutter. I watched intently, when I saw her eyes fly open, what kind of joke was this?!I screamed and then I think I fainted because I remember Danielle's dad helping me up. I saw one of the people who worked here mutter to a college to check the body. I saw someone go up to Danielle and try and feel for a pulse he nodded to a man in the room. He went out and came into the room again and said

"It seems that Danielle Jones has…I can't believe this, come back to life…"I just stared in shock Danielle's foster dad just doing the same dumbfound.

"We're getting an ambulance to come and pick her up right now" I just couldn't believe this… Danielle was alive again! And we could be mother and daughter like she and I had always wanted…me and her foster dad waited patiently for an ambulance when it came we saw her be put on a stretcher and carried her out. This was my second chance to be a mother…

DPOV

I felt myself be carried out of that dreadful place and I heard this annoying beeping in the background. My eyes were shut again it was too light. I heard dad and Ronnie talking to me telling me I was going to be ok.I really hoped so….

**Please Review; I want at least 10 reviews before I start my next .**


End file.
